


His Shadows Shadow

by Harmony_turtle



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Adventure, Dark, Evil, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_turtle/pseuds/Harmony_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engaged in a battle one could only describe as graceful yet deadly, it never occurred to Link not Dark that they would be spending a little more time together, much less an entire adventure and more. During their journey, Dark is supposed to be the darker one, of course, but accidents occur and Heros can turn to shadow. Now it's up to Dark to save Hyrule, his love, and possibly himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Fanfiction, but I am still figuring out AO3 so please forgive me if I do something wrong.

CHAPTER 1

3rd person POV

Only one door separates our precious Hero of Time from something, or someone, that has the power to change the hero for better or for worse...

Links POV

Ugh. I just want to be finished with this stupid temple already, but it's not like my complaining will help. At least, for now, I have found a place to rest and replenish my strength. And I have no doubts that the next room ahead will contain another enemy for me to deal with. So I get my stuff and myself back together and start to open the door in front of me. I enter a room with water halfway up my shins and a small island in the middle where a lonely tree sat upon it. I can barley make it out through the heavy fog in the room. As I cautiously wade to this island I begin to make out a figure sitting below a dead tree. It has a sad aura which could only be described as cold and lonely. This emotion I, myself, have grown used to on my travels and I do not wish for others to feel it. So to not scare the figure I crawl behind the tree and peek at what the shadow is doing.... Wait what? A shadow? The said shadow begins to move, startling me, and walks away from the tree. What I can not tell was if it, no he, knew if I was there. 

Dark link POV

I can hear his splashing in the water from a mile away while he walks to my tree. He would have to be absolutely oblivious to think I didn't hear him. Of course I knew who he was. For I, his shadow, know everything about him. His mind bombards me daily with duties and worries but behind it all I can feel a sense of loneliness too. When Ganon created me, he did not take into account that I might be able to communicate with him or read his thoughts. I want to be my own person, but no, I'm stuck being a shadow, a copy, of another. 

I know he's behind the tree and chuckle to myself. He is my shadow right now, spying on me and my actions. He is his shadows' shadow in a non-formal sense. I must've echoed my voice in his head because he looked a little shocked when he heard it. He's used to hearing some "stranger" in his head speaking directions. But this stranger happens to be me. I want Ganon to die as much as him so I've been helping him through his journy so far, even when we were young.

3rd person POV 

Link was shocked to hear the voice once again in his head, but it had seemed to come from the shadow in front of him.   
'Yes I spoke to you,' The voice said.   
Dark Link looked at Link with an amused smirk on his face.   
"Wait, you look almost exactly like me." Surprising Link even more, but of course noticing the big details having to do with color. Dark Link was much paler than Link having do to with being trapped in here most of his life. He also had black hair compared to the heros blond hair, but the thing that bothered our hero the most was Dark Links cold red eyes that pierced Links blue ones and gave a sense of understanding.

Time seemed to stand still between the two as Link walked towards his shadow. The smirk vanished on Dark Links face and turned into a frown. Both pulled there swords and started to engage in a battle where one could only describe as graceful yet deadly. Both had a duty to defeat each other, yet both held back on there fighting. It was links duty to defeat Ganon and save Hyrule but not to kill Dark. As it was Dark's duty to prevent Link from continuing his journey, but not to kill him. Yet both the heroes' and shadows' duties could only be fulfilled with defeating the other and possibly ending there life... Possibly. Both men understood at the same time what this meant through their connected minds. Link stood still and waited for Dark to disarm him, only to be shocked when Dark sliced his arm to do it. 'Dont worry hero, I just need some blood to prove to Ganon I defeated you.' Dark's echoing still kinda shocked Link but he quickly understood and nodded. Then in a flash Dark disappeared leaving a dazed link behind. 

Darks POV

I teleported to the throne room where Ganon sat and kneeled before him. Oh how I want to spit on his shoes and decapitate him in a swift motion. How the blood would be stained on my sword and how it would fly through the air in victory giving me the power. "Dark!" I am brought out of my daydreaming and to the idiot in front of me. I tell him the 'news.'   
"Sir, I have stopped the hero in his quest to defeat you. And for proof look upon my blade for his spilt blood." I drew my sword and handed it to Ganondork. He looked over it and put a spell on it to check who's blood it was. It matched, of course and Ganondork smirked.   
"Indeed you have. You have proved yourself useful Dark. Now go die." He calmly stated. Wait what?!?!  
"Sir?"   
"Did u actually think I would give some of my power or actually let you rule beside me?!? You make me sick!"  
Pig-face stood up and drew his sword. Before I could even get a chance to draw mine he cut a long deep red gash across my chest. My knees give out from under me and I fall, hard.   
"Die slowly and painfully Dark. You were a fool to do my work."  
Right before I pass out I snap my fingers and disappear in a flash of darkness. I land on the island, an remove my shirt to heal the gash. It slowly heals, but drains me, and I lose consciousness, spiraling away into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV with Link

Link was curious about Dark Links ability to talk to him in his mind so he thought he would try it too. 'Dark Link?!? Are you there? Where are you?' 'Calm down sweetheart. Stop calling me Dark Link, it just reminds me that I'm a copy of you. Call me master.' Link rolled his eyes. 'No way. How about Dark?' 'Yeah I guess that's fine too. Ill be right back after a talk to Ganondork.' Link chuckled at the nickname. Link figured he would complete the temple while Dark was gone then he could question Dark Links existence afterwards. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link finally walked through the door to the final boss and was greeted by Morpha who was glad to finally have something to kill, for its bloodlust had grown stronger each passing day that link was on his quest. It did not take long for Link to figure out its weaknesses, it did take a little but longer than usual because Link no longer had the voice to guide him through battle. This alarmed Link, not for his own life but for Darks. Link pulled the final blow on Morpha and walked through the light. He did all of his Heroey stuff as he liked to call it and was teleported back to Lake Hylia. What Link saw was a calm Dark laying in the soft grass. He had his shirt off and a huge scar was running across his chest. Dark has the ability to patch himself up whenever he teleports, using the shadows he returns mostly to normal but with a scar. It uses up alot of his energy so Dark was lying in the grass asleep, trying to regain power. Link ran over to dark but for some reason passed out right next to him. When battling Morpha, link did not notice Morpha spraying an acid on his tunic and tights. This acid had started to corrode when Link reached Lake Hylia and he had already lost so much blood. 

Dark POV

I began to open my eyes from my nap and looked around for Link. I didn't see him anywhere. Jeezus he must be really slow when defeating a temple without my help. I looked down at my wound and was happy to see it scarred and no longer bloody. What I was not happy to see was Link laying next to me covered in blood. 

3rd person

Dark stood up quickly and looked around for something to help Link. He knew Link kept lots of stuff in his pockets so he started with that. Seeing the blood stained tunic and tights, Dark began to remove the clothing from Links body and treat the damage. Being in the heat and frantically trying to save Links life was making him so sweat so he pulled off his black tunic and tossed it to the side. Before he could bandage up Link he needed to apply potion so he brought a half-naked Link into his lap so he could have better access to his wounds. Dark Link at this point started to notice Links tan smooth muscles and how beautiful he was in the light. 'No time to be thinking about that Dark. We have a job to do.' Links wounds weren't being affected by the potions because of the acid and Dark was becoming frantic with worry that he would die. 'No! Don't die on me! I can't go back to being lonely again!'

Darks POV

I wanted to put some more pressure on his still bleeding wounds so I poured the rest of the potion on him and bandaged him up. There was a good chance he was going to die and I just couldn't imagine it. Life hates me. I finally have someone then I quickly go back to being lonely. Link affected me in a way that I couldn't describe. It made my heart ache and throb to think about him. The bright sky never seemed so gloomy and Lake Hylia never seemed so murky. I held tightly onto links body and laid my head on his chest. No! I won't give up! I need to save you, without you I don't know if there would be a me! Putting most of my magical energy into it I chanted a dark spell and used it to try to heal Link. I knew the consequences but it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

3rd person POV

Link woke up the next morning to the smell of a fire. He gazed around with wide eyes for the raging fire, but to his relief all his saw was Dark cooking some cuckoo meat over a medium size campfire near there camp. "Hey! The hero finally woke up." Link rolled his eyes and sat up. His stomach began to grumble and he realized how hungry he is. The last time he ate was right before the water temple and man was he starving. Link walked over to Dark and sat next to him, both now watching the fire lazily. Actually everything seemed to be lazy this morning after what had happened yesterday. Even the flames licking at the cuckoo seemed to be lazy as they did there job, slowly cooking the meat. It was a good feeling, nothing was being rushed. No hordes of monsters popping out of nowhere, no magical beings destroying the peacefulness, and no Ganon or annoying princess to defeat or listen to while she nags at him to get a move on. A new day has surely come. 

Link started to stare off into nothingness but was brought back by Dark putting his arm around him and kissing his temple. Link scrambled away shocked.  
"W. What are you doing." Link stuttered out. "Well I'm just making breakfast for me and my boyfriend and showing him how much I like him." Dark replied back with a smirk. "Boyfriend!?! What are you talking about? You haven't even asked me out yet!" Link stared angrily at him. 'I can read your mind Hero. I know you want me.' "Oh my god Dark you just need to get out of my business and stop doing that weird mind echo thingy!" Link was flustered and was barely able to make words. "Wow hero such a vocabulary. Mind echo thingy! It's called echoing idiot and maybe if you used it a bit more then maybe it wouldn't be so weird and you would like it almost as much as you like me." "Oh My God! Dark you are an idiot. You just never stop do you?" Link glared at Dark. Secretly thinking in the back of his mind about how much fun he is having with just arguing with another living being. "I don't think you want me to stop." Dark said sassily and put his hand on his hip.

"Your right, I don't want you to stop." Link said and put on a dark face. This scared Dark, it made him think that his shadow personality was back. "Um no! You don't! So ill stop now." Dark backed away from Link until his back hit a tree. Link began to slowly walk over to him like how a predator stalks its prey, going in for the kill. "HAHAHAHA! You actually fell for it! Idiot and you said I was oblivious!" Dark glared at Link and Link looked back at Dark with a amused smirk. This initiated a staring contest. Both were standing there starring into each others eyes as if they were fighting for dominance. Finally Dark blinked and broke eye contact. "Ha! I even beat you in a no blinking contest." Link said with a smug look on his face. Dark growled deeply and pounced on Link, thus the fighting commenced. Both were going at it but in the middle it turned into more of a weak attempt at wrestling. They burst into laughter shortly after and continued there play-fighting. At that moment there was nothing wrong in the world, it was only the two boys having fun. Somehow in the middle of there fighting Both boys had managed to lose there shoes, hats, and messed up each others hair so that I looked like bird nests. They wore red cheeks from the physical activity and their breathing was labored. At the sight of the other like this, Darks already pink cheeks turned a red that would give a red rupee a run for its money. Currently Link was on top and Dark on bottom. Link was getting tired from the screwing around and even though he just woke up, he fell right back to sleep, right there, on top of Dark. 'Well crap,' Dark thought to himself, 'what am I gonna do now!?!' Dark finally settled for going to sleep too because he could bring himself to wake Link back up. The last thought he had was how Link was making him weak. Both boys fell asleep in aware that there breakfast was still cooking and severely burnt by now


End file.
